Everything Is As It Seems
by SteamPunkWolf
Summary: A new night guard shows up for his first day only to find everything is as it seems just as boring and pointless as he thought. Even with animatronics walking around. So what does he decide to do in all this spare time fix the older models and rebuild and improve Mangle.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Is As It Seems

Chapter 1 New Job!

"So this is all I have to do? Just check the cameras?" the new night guard asked the phone guy as he spun around in his chair.

"Um yeah that's right, also the animatronics will move around at night." The phone hung up and the night guard pulled out his phone and started playing with it.

"For six hours, this is going to suck." The guard quickly got bored with his phone and checked the cameras to find one of the animatronics gone, he quickly discarded it though and put on a pair of headphones and started tapping his foot to the beat. He flipped his flashlight on and off down the hall way. He stopped though after seeing a blue bunny.

"Well he did say they would walk around." The guard said before his stomach began growling. He groaned it was only 12:15 and he was already hungry. "Guess I'll just order pizza or something. Shouldn't have skipped dinner to play CoD." He muttered to himself as he pulled out his phone again and looked through his contacts for the number of the local pizza parlor. He pressed call and waited for someone pick up occasionally flashing his flashlight on and off at the rabbit.

"Hello this is Jake's how may help you?" a voice said from the other line.

"I would like one large peperoni." The night guard replied he didn't wear the usual hat that came with the uniform, he had brown shaggy hair, green eyes, and was scrawny. "And deliver it to Freddy Frazbear's."

"Alright." The phone hung up and the guard looked up for the rabbit again he was gone. The guard went back to look through the cameras to find the skinny duck missing from the stage. He wound up the music box and waited for the pizza to arrive. It showed up fifteen minutes later and the guard stood up and walked to the door with the flashlight. He paid the delivery girl and took the pizza from her before walking back to his post. He walked back to his post and began eating occasionally winding the music box up and looking through all the cameras. He checked his phone again it was one he let a loud groan.

"Five more hours of this! Ugh there has got to be something better to do!" he looked through the cameras and spotted a torn up animatronic along with the older models. "Well I guess that's a start but I probably should ask first." He talked to himself it had become an awful habit of his when he was alone. Often times having a full conversation convincing himself to do or not to do something. He called his boss and waited for him to pick up.

"Yes what is it?" The voice was stern even though the guard realized he had just woken him up.

"I noticed the old animatronics and the one that looks like it's been stripped clean, and I'm kind of bored could I maybe fix them?" He asked and he heard laughter from the other line.

"You're bored? Noramlly our night guards don't last a week!" The boss laughed.

"Um yeah probably because this job is boring, I need something to do it's killing me!" The guard said as he leaned his chair back.

"Fine if you can get the stripepd animatronic to where the kids won't tears her to shreds every time she performs I'll give you a two dollar raise, as for the other ones a fifty cent raise for each one. The schematics for all of them are in the records room. Good luck!" He heard laughter and the phone hung up.

"I guess I should get those blueprints then." He checked the time again 1:30, he yawned and got up. He grabbed his flash light and flipped it on, he walked to the office the door was locked. "Great." He muttered to himself before he turned around to see the duck without her beak and eyes on, it caused him to jump. He quickly calmed himself, and walked right past her. "I must be hallucinating since I'm so tired, guess I'll take a nap." He walked back to his office and fell asleep in his chair for the rest of the night.

"HEY!" He shot up causing his chair to fall down. "Here are the plans I suggest you go look at what you have to work with before we open." It was his boss, he wore a poka dot suit and matching pants, along with a multi colored tie. The boss liked to help with the kids when they arrived he claimed it gave them a larger profit.

"Ok sir." The guard shot up embarrassed he fell asleep while on duty, he walked to the room where the stripped exoskeleton of a fox laid. He looked it over and noticed the second head along with the wires that were frayed.

"What do you think?" His boss asked

"I could do this one tonight and start on the others the next night. What was the body made of before this?" The guard asked

"I don't know some form of soft fabric so the kids could touch her, the head was plastic though."

"Could you order an entire plastic body for it today? It'll make her more durable." The guard said

"Fine but she better operate or it's coming out of your pay check."

"How long will it take for it to get here?"

"Normally two days, now let's move to the older models." The guard followed his boss to the back room, it smelled terrible, the guard pinched his noise tightly as he examined them. Noticed there was several missing parts to the rabbit, added parts to the duck, and the bear was just in disrepair. "I'll start on them tonight." The guard said before going home to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Improving.

"What do I need?" The guard asked as he moved his cart through the hardware store, he picked up some screw drivers, screws, nails, a hammer, some duct tape, pliers, wire cutters, and some batteries and some lamps since he wasn't allowed to turn the building lights on at night.

"This is a lot of stuff what are you working on?" The clerk asked.

"Some old robots for my boss." He replied as he paid for all the items and left to go back to his apartment where his roommate was playing xbox.

"Hey I'm back." He said as he walked she looked up acknowledging him then going back to her game. "I'm going to get some sleep before I have to go to work."

"Whatever." She replied and the sound of gunfire filled the room. He went to his room and fell on his bed after turning on the alarm. It sounded it was 11:30 he got up the girl was asleep on the couch, he put on his clothes grabbed his tools and headed out. He got into his junk car and drove to the pizzeria, he got out and was greeted by his boss.

"I'll let you get to it." The boss patted him on the back and the guard walked in and sat down.

"Hello hello." The phone guy said and the guard listened to his new advice. "Um yeah just keep the music box wound up, I'll be honest I never really liked that marionette." The guard walked to where the old animatronics were, and turned on the lamps.

"I guess I'll start with you first." He talked to himself as he looked closely at the bear. "I guess I should start by cleaning you up." He got up and went into the kitchen to look for a rag, he found one and walked back, walking past the blue bunny and the skinny duck. He kneeled down next to the bear and began scrubbing, by the time he was done with the shoulder the rag was black. "Be right back." He told the bear before getting up and walking to the janitors closest he grabbed a bucket and some cleaner and walked back into the kitchen. He filled up the bucket with water as well as washed the rag off and headed back to the back room and began working on the bear again. "Jeez you have a lot of dirt on you." The guard said as he moved onto the bears other arm. The phone began ringing so he ran back to his office and picked it up.

"Hey, how's it coming along?" It was his boss.

"Fine, I'm half done with cleaning the old bear." The guard replied.

"You mean Freddy?" The boss asked.

"Um yeah Freddy, I don't know the names of the animatronics." The guard confessed and he heard a slight chuckle.

"The duck is Chica, the fox foxy, and the bunny Bonnie. What we replaced those with we call Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy. As for that old fox you wanted me to order a new body for we call her Mangle." The boss said.

"Ok well Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie have been walking around the phone guy said it was normal." The night guard said.

"Yeah just flash them with your flashlight a few times and they'll leave you alone." The phone hung up and the night guard went back to working on Freddy. He noticed there were a few tears in the fabric. "Guess I'll have to stich you up tomorrow." He finished cleaning the bear and moved onto working on Chica. He used the same method as he used on Freddy. "I'll have to remove two of these sets of teeth or you'll scare the kids." He told the duck as he washed her beak. He looked up to see Toy Freddy standing over him, the night guard just flashed his flash light a few times, after the bear left he got back to work. He checked his phone 4:00 am, the night certainly went faster than the previous. He only got half way done with Chica before it was time to go, he stood up and headed to door.

"How did it go?" His boss asked as he walked in.

"Well alright you certainly kept them in terrible condition though it took me all night just to clean Freddy and half of Chica." The guard replied his boss walked in and looked at the old Freddy, he was clean to say the least.

"Well good work I'll see you tonight, and that piece you wanted will arrive tomorrow and these arrived today." He handed the guard a bag of computer chips each labeled with a different characters name.

"What are these for?" The guard asked.

"They're AI for the animatronics supposed to make them act more human all have individual personalities, I figured you could add them tonight and see how they work." The boss said

"Um yeah sure, but how do I exactly put these in?"

"There's a slot in the back of the head where you should just slide it in, I bought these from an old robotics and computer graduate he said that it'll work with our units." The boss said before walking inside the restaurant, the guard stopped before leaving.

"Hey sir will this stop them from walking around at night?"

"Why don't tell me you're getting scared like those other guards were." The boss laughed before going into his office.

"Yeah…" The guard went home, he walked in to find the girl getting ready for work. "I'm back." He called out and she poked her head out form her room.

"Alright well I'm getting ready for work so don't come in here." She called back as he yawned and laid down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"How was work last night?" He heard the girl's voice call out from her room.

"It was fine, I have to install some new computer systems in the animatronics tonight though." He called back

"Alright well I probably won't see you again, since you'll be gone tonight. How about you ask your boss if you work the day shift?" She asked as she walked out of her room.

"Alright I'll ask bye." The two hugged and the girl left the apartment. He turned on his alarm and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 AI

"Alright here's what you do." The night guard's boss said as he opened the back of the head of Toy Bonnie and slid the chip into the slot. "There should be similar slots in all of the animatronics." The boss said before leaving the guard to install the chips. He worked on the ones on the stage before going to install Mangle's he plugged hers in and moved on to the old animatronics plugged theirs in and realized he didn't know how to turn them on. He picked up his phone and dialed his boss's number he picked up he was still on his way home.

"Just reset them, there's a button on their backs." His boss hung up annoyed, and the guard pushed the button on Freddy's back and the animatronic began to move.

"When was the last time I was turned on?" He asked as he stood up his joints creaked and shook as he did.

"Stay here I need to get some oil for your joints." The guard said before running off the bear looked confused on why an exoskeleton was walking around without a suit but he did as it requested. It came back and oiled the old bear's joints they no longer creaked when he moved.

"Your name is Freddy right? Can you understand me?" The guard asked and the bear nodded.

"Ok good there's other animatronics that need to be turned on and tested tonight." The guard replied as he demonstrated what to do on Chica. "I'm the night guard here I've been working on repairing you older models and fixing one of the newer ones." The bear nodded as he walked over and turned on Bonnie, it wasn't long before the rest of them were turned on.

"You said that you were repairing us." Bonnie said he voice screeched and cracked as he spoke.

"Yeah." The guard said before continuing on with what he thought would acceptable as tests for the new AI. "So a kid is misbehaving what do you do?" The guard asked each animatronic individually in his office. Each of them replied with the same response of going on with the show or reporting it to one of the staff members. Frankly the guard didn't know which was the right answer but assumed there was two and some were programmed different.

"So night guard tell us a little about yourself." Chica said as she and her toy version went through waiting tables.

"Nothing much to say really I'm only twenty two and I live with my friend she works at another pizza place down the road."

"And your name?" Toy Chica asked

"My name is-" His phone began ringing cutting him off mid sentence he picked it up it was his boss.

"How are the new AI?" He asked and the guard walked into another room where there weren't any animatronics.

"Um something weird they have memories even the older models. Is there something you're not telling me about them?" The guard asked

"Well they each have their own memory units that the AI should've plugged into." The boss said

"What about the older models? They knew they were turned off for awhile." The guard said

"Don't worry about it, if you do this well I'll start paying you to maintain them." With that his boss hung up, the guard sighed and checked the time 3:00 AM.

"Night guard, where's my suit?" Mangle asked she kind of creeped the guard out with the way she hung from the ceiling.

"It'll be here tomorrow, it's supposed to be made of plastic so the kids won't be able to tear you apart anymore." He replied before checking in with the older models and finishing up cleaning Chica. By the time he finished it was 5:45.

"Alright the older models need to go into the back room, and everyone else in their normal places." The guard said and the animatronics moved back into position. He picked up his bag and spotted another chip this one entitled the Marionette. He put it on his desk and packed up his stuff before leaving, his boss walked in behind him was a large box being rolled in by another employee.

"Ah you're still here I want you to hurry up and install these parts on Mangle." His boss said

"Um ok." The night guard replied before having the box rolled into kid's cove. The guard opened the box and immediately spotted a problem. "Um boss these parts look a little um well." The guard stuttered for words trying not to offend his higher ups design for the fear he would get fired.

"Feminine is the word and we already have the new Chica with a similar body design so just put the parts on her." His boss commanded a tad annoyed that the guard would object to it. The guard removed the pieces one at time, starting with the arms and making his way to the rest of the pieces. Each piece came in two, split down the middle so all one would had to do would be snap them on the exoskeleton. The guard started with the torso and wait before moving onto the appendages. When all was down Mangle looked like the rest of Toy animatronics shiny and brand new.

"Well I got to be heading back home sir." The guard told his boss who nodded still looking at the new Mangle.

"Alright you do that, and finish those other animatronics tonight, we're going to be announcing a new animatronic soon and I want all of our staff working." The guard knew that the staff consisted of only two real cooks seeing how both Chicas were supposed to be programmed to make pizza, and one security guard maybe two on a crowded day. Everything else was done by the animatronics it provided maximum profit for the pizzeria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Just Another Night

The guard drove home tired as ever he wasn't planning on having to install the new parts on Mangle in the morning, what he didn't get was that the animatronics still had their memories. He began to pounder the possibilities that in fact all the animatronics were actually alive but he pushed the thought aside thinking it was ridiculous. He got home the girl was fast asleep in her bed, he opened the fridge and got a small glass of milk. He drank it before going back to his room, he set his alarm and went to sleep.

"Hey wake up." He heard he opened his eyes it was still day the girl stood in his door she looked like something was wrong. "I heard that there was a death at the place you work." She said coldly.

"Yeah so what's the big deal someone probably had a heart attack." The guard replied

"No, I heard one of the animatronics malfunctioned and took out a kids frontal lobe." She said

"When?" the guard asked now up.

"Today just a few minutes ago it's all over the news."

"Who was the cause?" He asked alarmed it may have been one of the one's he was working on.

"It was the white fox, your boss called he wants you to come down. I'll come with you." She said

"No, I was working on that animatronic, I should take responsibility." He said as he got his clothes on and went to the car and started driving to the pizzeria which was covered in reporters and police officers along with paramedics. He got out of his car and walked through the crowd and into the building.

"There was a malfunction with the jaw." His boss said, he was covered in sweet and was hysteric.

"What did you want me for sir?" The guard asked

"Go through and turn them all off, then finish out your week here like normal." His boss replied, the guard started with Mangle. She had blood on her mouth and teeth, it was splattered all over her, he was prepared for that but she was crying, actually having an emotion.

"I didn't mean to, my jaw locked up while I was talking to the kids face to face, then it snapped shut." She cried

"The boss wants me to turn you off for right now along with the other animatronics." The guard replied and she looked at him.

"Did I ruin the pizzeria?" She asked

"No, it's' just bad P.R. I'm sure the boss is preparing something to say to change this whole thing around." The guard reassured her before flipping the switch and watching her eyes fade to black, he took out the A.I. chip and pocketed he didn't know why though. He moved onto the other animatronics telling them the same thing as Mangle before turning them off. He headed back to his boss's office he was now sitting and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "What's going to happen to them?" He asked and his boss looked up at him.

"We're in P.R. hell my boy, hopefully after going through and checking each and every animatronic and decommissioning Mangle in favor of this new animatronic, maybe then we'll be able to open back up." He replied

"Sir are the AI in the animatronics able to convey emotion?" The guard asked

"No, they are always supposed to be happy and playful no matter what, I'll see you tonight." His boss said. The guard went home with the chip from Mangle, he looked at it and began to wonder what was really going on at Freddy Frazbear's he walked inside and plugged the chip into his computer, to find it completely blank, he found the girl on the couch he sat next to her and she leaned on him.

"You should probably start looking for another job. I doubt that place will ever get out this mess." She said kindly.

"Alright I'll start looking again." He replied before going to sleep again. When he woke up he got ready and went back to the restaurant. He left the animatronics off, he occasionally looked at the cameras to find nothing had changed. He put it down and turned on his flash light it was only 12:10 and it was just as boring as the first night. He looked back at his camera to find Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and Old Bonnie had all moved which shouldn't be possible. He turned on his flashlight and looked into the vents and hallway nothing. He got up and started looking around the restaurant. He headed to the back room to find that Chica had also moved, he ran back out confused on what was happening he had turned them all off they shouldn't be moving he though frantically. He moved through the restaurant as quickly as possible scanning through every room.

Finally his questions were answered when he found Mangle standing over his desk, she turned around her eyes were pitch black above her was the Marionette. In her hand were two AI chips she put one into the Marionette before turning to him and starting to run. He turned and headed for the door, it was locked only his boss had the actual keys and normally the door was unlocked in case something happened and he needed to get out. He bolted for the kitchen thinking that he could use a skillet to break down the door or at least defend himself. He saw both Chicas in the kitchen both with the same murderous expression as Mangle he turned around and the animatronic he tried so hard to fix grabbed him, and slammed him into the wall knocking him out. Mangle looked over him as she dragged him to the back room where the Marionette stood over the new animatronic, Mangle dropped the guard and in his few seconds left of consciousness, he swiped Mangle's leg and bolted for a window he launched himself through and got in his car and took off back home.


End file.
